PARA SEMPRE
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: Kenshin e Kaoru se casaram, e finalmente eles se tornam marido e mulher. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.


_Nunca gostei daquele OVA... Para mim, o verdadeiro Kenshin é o do mangá e do anime, pois várias vezes ele demonstra o que sente por Kaoru; e para ficar daquele jeito na Saga Enishi, só AMANDO MUITO a nossa querida shihandai... Quando releio essa saga, sempre me parece que, mesmo que Tomoe seja o primeiro amor de Kenshin, é Kaoru que inspira um amor mais inocente, mais puro, no coração do nosso rurouni. Mas é claro que chega um momento em que a luxúria toma conta, hehehe..._

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin é de propriedade de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**O texto a seguir não tem pretensão alguma além do mais puro entretenimento. Boa Leitura.**

–––

**...**

**PARA SEMPRE**

**...**

**...**

"_Eu não sabia buscar..._

_Foi quando apareceu_

_O que eu quis inventar_

_Para preencher o meu_

_Mundo particular_

_No peito que era seu..._

_No seu mundo não há_

_Mais nada que não eu!_

_Já sei dizer que o Amor_

_Pode acordar..."_

**_..._**

("Quando Assim" – Núria Mallena)

**...**

**...**

A lua reinava plenamente no céu daquela noite. A noite que se seguiu ao casamento de Kenshin e Kaoru. Na mente de ambos, as memórias das horas passadas...

Foi emocionante; estavam todos lá, Yahiko, sensei Maekawa, Tae, Tsubame, os amigos do Aoi-ya, menos Sanosuke, que havia fugido do país há alguns meses. Apesar da ausência sentida, todo o resto foi coberto de alegria. Kenshin estava muito bonito num quimono especial, emprestado de Maekawa, enquanto que Kaoru...

Não havia palavras para o espadachim descrever o que viu: Kaoru, no quimono de casamento que havia sido de sua mãe, se assemelhava a uma princesa, do tipo das histórias que ouvia quando criança. Seu coração batia forte; ele a amava tanto, que sentia que uma vida não seria suficiente. Parecia que ele havia nascido para encontrá-la... Ela era a sua casa, seu porto seguro, e em seus braços ele queria para sempre ficar.

Para Kaoru era a realização de um sonho: um sonho que começou há quase um ano, quando numa noite de inverno encontrou um certo rurouni, vagando a esmo pela cidade. Jamais imaginaria que aquele rapaz franzino, sorridente e de olhar gentil e triste se tornaria a pessoa que preencheria seu coração a ponto de desejar ficar ao lado dele para sempre. O seu primeiro amor... E ali estava ele, prometendo fidelidade para o resto de sua vida.

Aquela noite ela deixaria de ser a jovem shihandai do Estilo Kamiya Kasshin e se tornaria a senhora Himura.

Quando pensava nisso, um receio teimava em invadir-lhe o espírito. Tinha medo; não sabia direito o que fazer. Sentia as mãos geladas de nervosismo. Megumi havia lhe dito que deixasse tudo por conta de Kenshin, e que não se preocupasse – afinal, ele era incapaz de machucá-la...

Foi até o espelho e passou a pentear os cabelos com os dedos; talvez isso a acalmasse. Já estava vestida com uma "yukata nupcial", como Misao chamava a peça (seu presente de casamento), que mais mostrava que escondia. Pensou em despi-la e vestir uma comum, quando notou a presença de mais alguém no quarto.

– Kaoru-dono...

Kenshin encontrou os olhos dela através do espelho; eles brilhavam. Era incrível como às vezes pareciam estrelas de tanto que cintilavam. Era um dos aspectos que mais gostava em Kaoru; ela iluminava o ambiente apenas com o olhar. Foi até ela, que se virou para encarar aqueles olhos violetas que tanto a fascinavam desde o primeiro momento em que o viu.

– Está tremendo... – observou o espadachim.

– É... é impressão! – retrucou a moça.

Kenshin sorriu; ela realmente não queria admitir que estava nervosa, apesar do rubor que lhe subia à face.

– Como está? – perguntou.

– Ah... bem, eu acho.

– Então...

Ele a conduziu até o quarto preparado para a noite de núpcias. Sentiu os dedos gelados da moça e o quanto ela tremia, além de observar o sangue subir-lhe ainda mais ao rosto. O ex-andarilho parou diante do funton, mas não se deitou; permaneceu de pé, assim como sua esposa.

– Hoje – disse ele – fizemos um juramento diante de Deus, Kaoru-dono. E aqui, sozinhos, este servo novamente promete lhe ser fiel, e amá-la para sempre, como você disse um dia.

– Kenshin... – murmurou a moça, com lágrimas nos olhos.

O espadachim tomou o rosto de sua amada entre as mãos e aproximou-se devagar, até seus lábios encontrarem os dela, num suave beijo. Sentiu o Amor que ela lhe devotava, assim como a inocência daquela boca, que nunca havia se unido a alguma outra. Quando se afastou, viu que Kaoru mantinha os olhos fechados, levando os dedos aos lábios, como se quisesse reter a sensação do beijo, o primeiro de sua vida. Kenshin sorriu, e repetiu novamente o gesto, demorando um pouco mais, agora acariciando aquele corpo meio menina, meio mulher.

Kaoru sentia seu corpo vibrar intimamente – parecia que cada toque de Kenshin lhe causava uma sensação diferente. Sua mente se esvaziara, de tão concentrada que estava em _sentir_. Seu marido por fim afastou os lábios, e uma de suas mãos desatou o nó da yukata que ela vestia.

Um misto de vergonha e expectativa tomou conta da noiva. Kenshin abriu a yukata dela e a observou, fascinado. Um corpo perfeito, intocado, ainda naquela fase de transição para a vida adulta.

Parecia um crime tocá-lo...

Puxou-a contra seu corpo e beijou-a novamente; lançou a yukata ao chão. Acariciou suavemente aquele corpo, perdeu-se naquelas curvas. Sentiu Kaoru cada vez mais entregue em seus braços, as mãos dela acariciando-lhe o peito coberto de cicatrizes, e pôde deliciar-se com o toque de sua amada. Ela desatou o laço que prendia aqueles cabelos ruivos, enquanto ele lhe desfazia a trança.

Kaoru sentiu o desejo de Kenshin se revelando, e esperou. Ele a pôs no futon, despiu-se completamente e, nu, deitou-se sobre ela, que estava quase pronta.

– Kenshin...

– Kaoru... – murmurou o espadachim, não mais mencionando o "-dono" e nem a si mesmo na terceira pessoa – Amo você.

– Eu também... amo você...

Kenshin continuou a sessão se carícias, embalado pelos suspiros e gemidos de sua esposa. Beijava-lhe o corpo, percorria as pernas dela com as mãos... E depois os seios, o pescoço... Até encontrar as mãos dela e entrelaçar-lhe os dedos, antecipando o que estava por vir.

– Olhe para mim, Kaoru.

– Sim...

– Prometo que não irei machucá-la.

– Eu sei... Você sempre cumpre o que promete, Kenshin.

E finalmente, consumou o fato. Kenshin, com cuidado, mas firme, invadiu a virgindade de Kaoru, que, num primeiro momento, sufocou uma exclamação de dor. Mas, olhando nos olhos do marido e vendo a segurança que eles transmitiam, não demorou a se entregar a sensação que aquilo lhe causava. Naquele momento, soube que nascera para ser dele, somente dele, e de ninguém mais. Gemia de dor e felicidade por aquele encontro tão íntimo, e instintivamente acompanhou os movimentos enquanto procurava a boca do homem que mais amava neste mundo. O que era aquilo que sentia? Era uma espécie de febre, o coração acelerado, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento! Kenshin, percebendo o que se passava, gradualmente aumentou o ritmo, e entre gemidos e suspiros, marido e mulher declaravam seu Amor um ao outro aos sussurros, até ambos atingirem o êxtase.

Kenshin e Kaoru continuaram a se beijar e a trocar carinhos por algum tempo. Depois o espadachim deitou-se ao lado da esposa, abraçando-a, e ela aninhou a cabeça sobre seu peito, ainda segurando-lhe a mão. Kenshin pensou em como se sentia feliz, novamente feliz como nunca pensou que voltaria a ser um dia.

No passado, prometera a uma mulher, Tomoe, amá-la "até que a morte os separasse"... Agora aquele dia ficara para trás; seu presente e seu futuro estavam ali, dormindo com ele, segurando sua mão, jurando amá-lo "para sempre"...

_Eu quero ficar ao seu lado __**para sempre**__, Kenshin..._

– Eu também, Kaoru... – murmurou o ex-andarilho para a esposa, agora adormecida. E ainda a fitava quando compreendeu o real sentido daquelas palavras, vindas do coração... do coração de uma jovem que com ele descobrira o Amor.

Amar para sempre não é amar até a morte...

... é Amar além da Vida.

...

FIM.

...

**Se gostou, mande review!**


End file.
